


The Gift

by Acin_Grayson



Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: Three years ago today, Dick had started testosterone. Wally had wanted to make the anniversary special, so he'd custom ordered something to commemorate
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> https://dickgraysonistrans.tumblr.com/post/633762180514398208/trans-dick-grayson-week-is-a-week-long-fandom

Three years ago today, Dick had started testosterone. Wally had wanted to make the anniversary special, so he'd custom ordered something to commemorate.

Now it was just a matter of getting the gift to his best friend.

Dick usually spent these types of occasions with the Bats, though he'd often receive congratulatory calls from his Titan's friends. (If these friends usually had to remind Wally, that was nobody's business.)

Wally didn't necessarily want to intrude on family traditions, but this felt important.

He pulled out his phone, pausing a moment to appreciate the lock screen. It was a photo of them at Central City's pride, taken just a month ago. They were both doing stereotypical 'Superman' poses while wearing flags as capes. 

He settles on shooting Dick a text. 

_ SENT _

_ hey bro u busy? _

_ RECEIVED: acrobat [sparkle heart]  _

_ nope! just chilling with the sins _

_ SENT _

_ mind if i come over real quick? _

_ RECEIVED: acrobat [sparkle heart]  _

_ sure thing! you can catch an ep of atla ;-) _

Wally grinned.

He was in Gotham in seconds, gift in hand, knocking at the Manor's back porch door. (The front was too easily spied upon, Bruce insisted, despite it being a mile from the road.) 

It took Dick nearly 50 seconds (an eternity) to get from the media room to the back porch and let him in.

"Hey there, handsome," Wally greeted cheekily, holding the box behind his back. There was no way Dick wouldn't notice it, but perhaps he'd be courteous enough not to mention it.

"Hello to you too, gorgeous," Dick responded in kind. He leaned in to hug the taller man, and wandering hands nearly managed to snag the box before Wally could snatch it away. 

"Richard!" Wally admonished, making sure to put an exaggerated look of betrayal on his face. He held the gift out of range of Dick's sticky fingers.

Dick, being the mature, responsible solo vigilante that he was, pouted like a little baby.

"I just wanted to look! It's for me anyway, right?"

"Who says it's for you? Could be for Tim, we all know I'm still his favorite after the  _ last _ gift I gave him."

"Oh god please no, Bruce might actually kill you if you give Tim any more presents."

"I know, I know, I'm joking," Wally laughs. "It really is for you. Let's head inside so i can give it to you properly."

"Hell yeah!" Dick ran inside as he cheered, leaving the sliding door open for Wally to follow. The speedster, mindful of Alfred's rules, kicks his muddied shoes off outside and gently shuts to door behind him.

The acrobat was kneeling on the floor in the next room, ruffling Ace's fur. The dog lay blissfully on his side, panting as he was pampered.

"That dog is how old, now?"

"Just five," Dick answers. "He's in his prime, he's just lazy.

"Speaking of being in our prime, I might not be if you take any longer to open this gift." He holds out the box. It's made up to look like it's been beautifully wrapped, but the lid just comes right off.

"What's the special occasion?"

"I know you know what today is. Happy T-versary, Dick." 

Dick lifts the lid, peering inside to find his gift nestled on padded silk. 

It was a bottle, one which should look very familiar. It used to hold a dose of Dick's testosterone, but now it was filled with sand. Packed in tightly, the layers of color formed a trans flag. A cord was wrapped around the neck of the bottle and dangling from it was a small pendant. Silver, stamped with the molecule for C19H28O2. Testosterone. Written on the other side were the words 'three years' and the date.

Dick stood, suddenly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The brightness of his grin rivalled that of the sun.

"Oh Wally, you remembered," his voice wobbled with the force of his joy. "You're so bad with dates but you  _ remembered _ , I'm-"

He scooped Wally into a crushing embrace, tears dampening the redhead's shoulder.

Wally returned the hug, rubbing soothing circles in Dick's back. "Anything for my best bro."


End file.
